


Simple

by Snowy_TheatreKid



Category: 1776 (1972), 1776 - Edwards/Stone
Genre: Canon Era, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy_TheatreKid/pseuds/Snowy_TheatreKid
Summary: John sees Roger as a perfect person. Roger disagrees. They work to get through this negative view of self worth.
Relationships: Roger Sherman/John Witherspoon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Simple

The Philadelphia sun poked out from the clouds, shone down from the heavens, through the open window and down onto Roger’s face. The man turned away from the agitating sensation on his resting eyes. He attempted to bury his face in the stiff layer of fabric that his lover was wearing. A silent coo rested on John’s face. He combed his hands in Roger’s hair, a pleasant action to the man that was one minute away from sleep. John looked down at the other man’s face in a dreamy state. To him, every shape on his face looked like it was sculpted by God. Every mole and stray mark was perfectly placed. John could see no physical imperfection on the other’s face. Not only did he heavily appreciate the other man’s appearance but his mind as well. Roger had much more intellect than he realized and his unwavering kindness always shocked his counterpart. John ceased petting Roger’s hair and instead gingerly reached out and cupped the side of his face, tilting it ever so slightly in his direction. Roger’s eyes flickered open at the gentle touch. Upon seeing his significant other’s affectionate gaze, Roger gave a warm smile despite the drowsiness attempting to drown his features. John bent down and placed a kiss on his forehead. Roger let his eyes fall shut to bask in the love he felt at this moment.

“You’re adorable,” John breathed out as if it was second nature to praise the person he loved. Roger stayed silent, only nuzzling his head against John’s torso. John responded by digging his hand into the other’s hair. “How can one person be so perfect?” John continued to let his words dribble out of his mouth, speaking straight from his heart. Roger’s eyebrows lightly creased together. 

“‘m far from perfect. I’m just... simple,” Roger’s rebuttal was quiet and glazed in a coarse layer of sleep. Although the response was concise, it left an expression of dull offense on the other’s face. 

“Simple?” John questioned, looking at his lover with some hope that what he had said was not meant. Roger did not move to respond but his eyes opened once again when John retracted his hand from his hair. “I do not think you are simple. You are extraordinary. I cannot begin to describe how perfect you are as there are not enough words to do so. You do not give yourself enough credit for how smart and kind you are” Roger had sat up by the time John was done speaking but he was staring off, listening to everything the other was saying. They finally locked eyes when silence fled into the space. A scarlet color was smeared over Roger’s face and he looked away as if interested in the coat rack. 

“Thank you, John, but I’ll have to disagree. I cannot possibly be all of those things.” Roger fidgeted with his hands, now interested in his fingernails. “You think too highly of me.” He quietly muttered his last phrase as if he would get scolded if he dared say it louder. The annoyance in John’s eyes lessened and was replaced with dispiritment. The silence following grew heavier on Roger’s shoulders, pushing down on him from all sides. The focus on his hands shifted to his watch and his eyes slightly widened. “Oh! I’m late for a meeting. I’ll see you tomorrow?” Amongst the anxiety spilling into his stomach, he seemed slightly relieved to get out of the situation. When his eyes met John’s gloomy ones he felt a thorn of guilt pierce his heart. John nodded half heartedly as his lover shot up to gather his parchments and coat. 

The taller man stood up to his full height and watched him dart around. A faint amusement found its way to his face. John grabbed the doorknob but before he could open it, he felt Roger grasp his coat sleeve. He was slightly startled until Roger’s warm lips placed a kiss on his cheek. The two shared a cordial smile before John left the smaller man to continue to scramble about his apartment. 

\-------------------------------------

It was hot as hell. The air felt like it was burning and everyone in Congress agreed. Coats were lying limp over every chair back as if they were slowly melting into a puddle. Despite the agonizing heat, some tried to ignore it and continue to fight with each other. John Witherspoon tried to find some sort of excitement in the hot crowded room but nothing presented itself. In tedious situations like this, John looked to one distraction. He turned and looked towards his favorite person, Roger Sherman. The man was always doing something creative in the midst of udder boredom. 

When John turned, he was graced with the sight of his lover asleep. Roger had his ink stained hand perpendicular to the table to act as a pedestal for his head. John peered at the table in front of the sleeping man. As he had predicted, the quill was in the exact spot Roger had always put it. The feather was balanced so the writing end was in the air and the feathered end supported it. The quill pen was angled slightly to the right and pushed far away from the paper. John grew a small smile when he recalled the time the other man had scolded him for not placing his pen perfectly in this formula. John’s eyes drifted lower and in search of Roger’s shoes which were off of his feet and placed neatly next to one another. The shorter man had always seemed to follow a specific pattern everyday and John found it absolutely adorable. 

A loud banging of a gavel sent John out of his dreamy state and the item of his affection almost fell face first onto the table. Congress was adjourned for the day and all of the sweaty, tired men filed out of the room as fast as turtles going for a stroll. 

John and Roger soon walked the few steps between their tables to meet each other. The first thing John noticed was a sizable patch of ink stained onto his lover’s cheek. A fond smile found its way to his lips which Roger returned, oblivious to why the smile had spawned. 

They walked together in relative silence as was customary on such a hot day. The two had fallen into a steady routine after they first realised their mutual attraction several months back. At first, the both of them were so awkward they could barely speak to each other but now the silence is chosen instead of forced. Yet, John still didn’t dare reach for the other’s hand. He knew that Roger worried about what others might think and John couldn’t help but worry as well. One day John might be able to perform the small gesture of affection, but for now, the two had to be somewhat secretive. 

Once they were secured within the safety of Roger’s apartment, the owner of said dwelling fell into John’s arms. The heat and his exhaustion caught up to him as he nuzzled into the taller man’s chest. John leaned back slightly and tilted the other’s head up. He looked at the ink stained onto Roger’s cheek and gave a small huff of laughter. 

“What’s funny?” he asked, his face a little puzzled as to why his lover was amused at looking at his face. 

“You’ve got ink on your face.” To cement his point, John ran his thumb over the offending spot of ink. Roger’s eyebrows shot up and he extracted himself from the other’s arms to trot over to a mirror.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” An exasperated Roger asked, aggressively rubbing the spot which in turn made his face redden either from embarrassing or irritating his skin. John laughed a little and walked over to his lover to lace his arms around the smaller man. 

“I thought it was cute.” John states plainly. He was slightly worried that Roger was actually mad at him and tried to hide his nervousness by hiding behind him as well as comforting himself with the other’s touch. 

“It just shows how useless I am. I can’t even keep my face clean.” Roger lamented, his vigorous rubbing slowed down to a slow caress of his own face. John’s eyebrows furrowed when he heard the slander against his love. Pushing away any of his own anxieties, John turned Roger around to face him and held his upper arms. He softened his features when he saw the slightly despaired look on the other’s face. 

“Hey.” John started like he was addressing a startled animal. Roger looked up and into John’s eyes. “You are not useless. Nobody said you had to be perfect. Even so, this is such a little mishap. There is no need to be so worried. You are amazing whether you accept it or not.” John anxiously awaited Roger’s response, nervous that he over stepped or didn’t communicate what he meant. Soon enough, the shorter man shoved his face into John’s chest, giving him a tight hug which he graciously returned. 

After a short while, Roger pulled his head from John’s chest . He exhaled a light breath that he was holding and chased out any tension that had been formed. Subsequently, Roger flashed John a smile and grabbed the lapels of his coat to bring him down into a kiss. The brief peck was repeated. Then repeated again. And again. And again, until Roger laughed and pushed John onto the couch nearby. He rested his head on John’s chest and the pair shared a moment of silence. 

“Thank you.” the small man’s quiet voice rang out to dent the silence. John’s heart swelled in his chest. Somewhat overcome with the love he had for the other man, John gave Roger a tight hug and a kiss on the top of his head. 

“I love you.” John spoke and poured his love into every word. 

“I love you too.” Roger returned the phrase and snuggled closer to the other man.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a self-indulgent first fic I have written for 1776. I thought this pairing needed more content and everyone's life needed more happiness.


End file.
